Autre vie, autres moeurs
by Alexander Dark
Summary: Si Harry Potter n’avait pas été un homme mais une femme ? Si, une fois ses études à Poudlard terminé et Voldemort exterminé, il se serait réfugié dans le monde moldu ? Pour le savoir...lisez donc cette fic ! Tention : YURI !
1. Prologue

Auteur : Lotus971

Nom : Autre vie, autres mœurs

Rating : …K pour le moment…

Genre : euh…l'on va dire General pour l'instant…avec une pointe d'Humour et de Drama quand même ! (je sais, j'suis contradictoire ! Pas ma faute non-plus !)

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à J.K Rowling…enfin, pour le nom de famille Potter…vu que Ryry est une fille ! XD

Couple : HP/OC (attention ! C'est du YURI !!!)

Résumé : Si Harry Potter n'avait pas été un homme mais une femme ? Si, une fois ses études à Poudlard terminé et Voldemort exterminé, il ne se serait pas réfugié dans le monde moldu ? Aurait-il connu les plaisirs de la vie en compagnie de personnes aussi…mystérieuse qu'unique ? (Attention : YURI)

Note : Euh…voici ce qu'on obtient quand on regarde trop un certain film du nom de coyote girl et qu'on apprécie trop les Harry Potter !!!!!

Je vous rappelle que cette fic est un UA !!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Prologue :

Cette histoire commence lors d'une soirée pluvieuse en plein cœur d'un parc ténébreux. Une forme, drapée de noire, se dresse droite et fière face à au semblant de massacre qui lui fait face…Elle se nomme Isabella Potter et n'est autre que la grande « Survivante » !

Mais, à quoi bon être « survivante » quand l'on n'a plus personne ? Entourée de cadavre, la jeune demoiselle d'a peine 18 ans pleure. Elle pleure les siens morts au combat, elle pleure la vie heureuse et normale qu'elle n'a jamais eu…est-ce trop tard ? Elle ne le croit pas !

Voldemort n'est plus qu'un souvenir, elle vient de le tuer. La chasse aux horcruxes aura pris du temps, mais elle aura finalement réussit à venir à bout de ce monstre sanguinaire qu'était Tom Elvis Jedusort…

Plus rien ne compte à ses yeux, plus rien si ce n'est la liberté ! A peine, eut-elle pensée à cela, que les aurors du ministère firent leur apparition…comme pour l'empêcher de partir…comme pour la retenir malgré elle !

« Miss Potter ! Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- En quoi cela vous regarde ? dit-elle la voix aussi froide qu'un iceberg, ses yeux regardant le corps sans vie de Voldemort…

- Que ?! Voyons miss…suivez-nous, nous allons vous soigner et ensuite vous nous raconterez ! déclara un auror en saisissant le bras pâle de la jeune fille.

- Comme si j'allais vous obéir ! »

Ces mots filèrent vers l'auror comme le poison se déverse dans le sang grâce à la morsure du serpent ! Hébété, l'homme ne comprend guère ce qui arrivent quand la survivante, la sauveuse du monde sorcier, disparaît soudainement dans une gerbe de lumière éclatante…

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de mon début ?

S'il vous plait...pourrais-je avoir une review ? ¤air de chien battu¤

Merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¤saute au cou des gens qui lui en laissent !¤


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Lotus971

Nom : Autre vie, autres mœurs

Rating : …K pour le moment…

Genre : euh…l'on va dire General pour l'instant…avec une pointe d'Humour et de Drama quand même ! Sans oublier la Romance…(je sais, j'suis contradictoire ! Pas ma faute non-plus !)

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à J.K Rowling…enfin, pour le nom de famille Potter…vu que Ryry est une fille ! XD Alexander Dark m'appartient entièrement quand à lui !

Couple : HP/OC (attention ! C'est du YURI !!!)

Résumé : Si Harry Potter n'avait pas été un homme mais une femme ? Si, une fois ses études à Poudlard terminé et Voldemort exterminé, il ne se serait pas réfugié dans le monde moldu ? Aurait-il connu les plaisirs de la vie en compagnie de personnes aussi…mystérieuse qu'unique ? (Attention : YURI)

Note : Bon, je suis lancé alors, autant continué !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie ?

« C'est le matin ! Il est 6H00, l'heure de se lever ! Le temps sera…

- Grrrr ! La ferme ! »

Et un réveil qui vole dans la salle ! UN ! Vous l'aurez tous comprit…une personne peut matinale mais qui est obligé de se lever vient de faire voler son gentil petit réveil dans sa chambre à coucher !

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette charmante damoiselle au réveil fort difficile se recouvra immédiatement à l'instant où le dit objet de malheur stoppa son bruit d'enfer. Mais c'est sans compter un agréable petit matou aux poils aussi noirs que la nuit ! Ce dernier, avec ses petites oreilles toutes mimis mignonnes, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronronner et de jouer avec les mèches agréablement bouclé de sa maîtresse ! Tout cela pour arriver à la solennel conclusion qu'il était temps pour cette femme de caractère de se lever ! Se redressant avec une grâce féline, la jeune femme prit ses lunettes et observa sa chambre. Cela faisait 2 ans maintenant qu'elle vivait dans cet appartement en plein cœur de Tokyo et dieu seul sait à quel point elle se sentait revivre ! Pas de magie, pas de ministère, pas de psychopathe attardé à face de serpent mais surtout…pas de petit ami un peu trop protecteur !!! Le pied quoi !

« Hana…si tu pouvais arrêter de jouer avec mes rubans de chaussures cela m'arrangerait… »

Un miaulement lui répondit alors qu'elle s'emparait de la dîtes boule de poils. Jamais Isabella, car c'était bien elle, ne s'était autant attacher à un animal qu'à ce jour ! Ce petit chaton lui rappelait bien trop Pattenrond avec ses couleurs orangés…même si le caractère était l'exact opposé du dit matou ! Laissant filer un soupir, la survivante reprit le train-train habituel qu'était devenu sa vie depuis le jour de la bataille finale. Elle avait changer…énormément changer…ses yeux verts n'étaient cachés par ses lunettes que dans le cercle privé de son appartement, des lentilles corrigeant sa vue à l'heure de ses sorties. Sa taille fine et fluette lui donnait une grâce et un charme qui aurait fait succomber n'importe quel homme ! Et la finesse de son visage…la douceur de sa peau de nacre…ses lèvres tentatrices auxquels bon nombres d'hommes aimeraient goûter…sans oublier ses mains aristocrates, son cou tentateur, ses sourires provocateurs…son corps tout simplement ! je vais peut-être paraître étrange mais…son être en lui-même n'est qu'un appel à la luxure !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de donner à manger au chaton et qu'elle se soit doucher, la sauveuse du monde des sorciers se dirigea vers le salon. Allumant la télévision, elle regarda les nouvelles et soupira…les humains étaient tous des imbéciles si on y regardait de prés ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi tuer des gens innocents pour faire peur et terroriser des populations entières ! Ils ne peuvent pas tout simplement arrêter leurs guéguerres ?! Non, c'est bien trop compliqué pour eux…désolant ! Voilà le seul qualificatif qu'Isa trouvait pour parler des terroristes et autres idiots de cette planète ! Soudain, un objet sonna. Il était connu pour porter le nom de « biper » mais Isa s'en servait que rarement…elle n'aimait pas ce bidule chouette comme elle le disait elle-même ! Mais il était indispensable dans le métier qu'elle pratiquait désormais…Médecin ! Qui aurait penser voir la survivante médecin dans un hosto moldu ?! Non mais je vous le demande moi !

« Bon…hôpital d'Eterna…me voici ! »

Mais c'est qu'elle est enjouée la demoiselle ! En fait, je crois qu'elle est surtout blasée…Pourquoi ? Peut-être le fait que des internes arrivent aujourd'hui et qu'elle va devoir s'en occuper d'un ou deux. La barbe quoi ! Prenant sur elle, la jeune sorcière, qui avait pulvériser les records d'apprentissage pour devenir médecin, (formation de médicomage avancé pour ne pas être trop en danger avec Voldy dans les parages…ça aide quand même un peu ! ) se dirigea vers son lieu de travail. Elle n'habitait pas très loin…même si cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être quasiment toujours en retard ! Personne ne lui en voulait ! Elle était la meilleure pour diagnostiquer les maladies…et le comble, c'est qu'elle ne se servait quasiment jamais de sa magie ! Il faut bien avouer que cela en aurait étonner plus d'un(e)…

Soudain, elle observa de manière critique l'entrée de son lieu de torture. Pourquoi suis-je devenue médecin à Tokyo déjà ? n'est autre que la question qui revenait le plus souvent dans son esprit (torturé) de jeune femme célibataire qui cherchait vainement de quoi faire l'affaire pour un soir ! Mais passons sur la vie privée de cette héroïne pour en revenir aux news babys ! Les « INTERNES » soit « Incompétent à la Nullité des Trolls et aussi Roublards qu'un Nain des Enfoirés de Serpentards ! » selon les propres termes psychiques de la survivante ! En gros, elle avait vraiment…mais vraiment pas envi d'aller bosser !

« Isabella-san ? Isabelle-san !

- Hein ? Euh, oui sempaï ?

- Je vous croyait ailleurs ma chère…vous êtes légérement pâle…vous êtes sûre d'aller bien ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Fubuki-sempaï, je me porte comme un gant !

- Tant mieux ! Avec l'arrivé de ces internes…et si nous allions à leur rencontre, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je ne suis pas contre… »

Pendant tout la discussion envers sa supérieur, Isabella avait garder un fin sourire triste…celui que tous lui connaissait. La raison pour laquelle elle avait choisit le Japon pour son exil était simple…eux ne posaient pas de questions quand à la lueur de tristesse de son regard de jade. Tout au long de leur route pour arrivé à la salle d'accueil, la jeune médecin de 20 ans à peine fut étonnée de l'enthousiasme de son aînée. On aurait dit qu'elle connaissait chaque interne qui devait les rejoindre ! C'était assez…troublant…

Fubuki Aï n'était autre que la supérieur directe d'Isabella. Les deux s'entendaient sans plus et ne parlaient de rien d'important. Restant de simples collègues et non des amies proches. Une silhouette élégante et typiquement asiatique. Un nez de papillon, des iris en amende et aussi sombre que la nuit, pour terminer par une chevelure aussi longue et raide qu'une baguette…retenu dans un chignon élégant mais sévère…voilà ce à quoi ressemblait Fubuki Aï…

« Prêtes ma chère ?

- Toujours, vous le savez bien… »

Un haussement d'épaules répondit à la remarque de notre britannique alors que la beauté nippone poussé la porte les faisant entrer. Elles pouvaient se permettre le léger retard qu'elles avaient, étant les meilleures dans leur domaine ! Cependant, beaucoup savait que la japonaise serait bientôt muter…et alors, il ne resterait qu'Isabella !

Quoi qu'il en soit, un homme de corpulence et laid comme un pouls s'adressa à l'assemblé de jeunes en ces termes :

« Laissez nous vous présentez le docteur Fubuki et le docteur Potter. A présent qu'elles sont arrivées, nous allons pouvoir vous dire qui sera votre professeur durant votre stage d'interne ! Cette étape est cruciale pour la suite de vos études alors, ne rigolaient pas avec ! Sur ce…Minekura-san. »

Un homme d'âge mûr se plaça devant l'assemblé et commença à énumérer des noms de docteur et d'internes. Notre belle sorcière se fichait complètement de cela et attendait juste que tous se finissent pour aller traiter un ou deux patients avant la fin de la matinée. Ce que ces séances peuvent être ennuyante ! Non, la vie est ennuyante ! Mais voilà, un nom la sortit de sa torpeur…SON nom…

« Avec le docteur Potter…l'interne Dark. Et cela sera tout…bonne journée à tous, nous allons vous laisser avec vos professeurs qui vous feront visiter les lieux… »

IMPOSSIBLE ! C'est complètement fou ! Jamais, au grand damne JAMAIS, on ne lui avait confier un interne de part le fait qu'elle n'était pas japonaise ! Mais c'était quoi ce bin'z ! elle qui pensait être débarrasser de la corvée…voilà que cette année, c'était Fubuki qui était tranquille ! Non mais elle avait définitivement la poisse…définitivement !!!! Bon, je pense pas qu'elle soit si malchanceuse que ça…après tout, à l'appel de son nom, un charmant jeune homme s'était avancé vers Isabella. Les yeux de ce dernier était d'une étrange couleur or strié d'argent. Des yeux à vous couper le souffle pour l'éternité ! Mais voilà, même si c'était en gros le nom de l'hosto, ils n'avaient pas l'éternité !

« Alors, vous ne me faîtes pas visiter…senseï… dit le jeune homme avec une douceur trompeuse et un sourire charmeur

- Tsss, ne prenez pas ces airs de dragueur je vous prit, cela vous donne mauvaise mine.

- Oh…mais je vois que vous avez de la répartit contrairement à la vieille qui vous sert d'amie.

- Qui as dit que ma collègue était mon amie ? Le pape ?

- Non…vos regard…je dirais même qu'elle est plus qu'une amie pour vous, senseï… »

Elle allait le tuer ! Le massacrer, L'éviscérer, Le torturer, Le pousser à LA supplier…L'étriper en gros ! Comment pouvait-il, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde s'imaginer de telles inepties !? D'accord, il lui arrivait de reluquer sa collègue…mais cela arrive à toutes filles qui trouvent une autre fille plus belles qu'elle et qui est jalouse de cela et envi une beauté pareille ! Non ? Bon…Dark 1 / Potter 0 mais c'est pas une raison pour faire le fier à bras ! Rah…si elle le choppait par le cou…dieu seul sait ce qu'elle lui réserverait comme traitement…

« Garder vos insinuation douteuse pour vous Dark et suivez moi ! »

Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, il était trop tard…le jeune homme avait remporté une manche ! Après tout, sa réponse n'avait pas été au tac o tac cette fois-ci et il l'avait clairement vu fulminée ! Je serais même prés à parier qu'il se payait sa tête avec son sourire mutin ! Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme au nom de Dark était aussi sombre que son nom. Ses yeux étaient, certes parfait, mais son torse, sa démarche, ses sourires ravageurs, tout dans son être faisait soupirer les infirmière et médecin de sexe féminin…et masculin ?! Comment ce gars pouvait-il faire cela en une seconde ? Allait savoir…avec ses longs cheveux noir attachés en catogan et les mèches argentées qui les parcouraient…il était indéniable qu'il possédait un certain charme…un pouvoir d'attraction…

Pendant tout le chemin menant au bureau d'Isabella et accessoirement de Dark pour une certaine durée, la survivante avait scruté chaque comportement de l'interne. Ce qui pouvait le trahir ou jouer en sa défaveur…mais elle devait bien l'avouer…rien chez lui n'était douteux si ce n'est sa capacité de charme ! Ce simple fait suffisait à la mettre hors d'elle !

« Nous y voilà, ce bureau sera le tien…

- Merci bien senseï mais vous devriez être moins froide et rigide ! C'est mauvais pour votre teint de vous comporter en iceberg !

- Comment ?! Vous pouvez répéter ? Je doute avoir clairement entendu vu votre voix de crécelle !

- Oh…comme c'est dommage. Je suis loin d'être en âge de radoter…

- Oui, il est vrai que gazouiller vous correspond bien plus ! »

Et toc ! Il est à court d'argument ! Comme c'est jouissif de casser une personne avec un minimum de répartit ! Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis Draco Malefoy !!! le bonheur suprême en gros ! Quoi qu'il en soit Dark 1 / Potter 1 ! Mais vu comme c'est partit…la journée sera loin d'être monotone…

En effet, tout au long de la matinée, les deux coéquipiers ne faisaient que s'envoyer vanne et piques sont le regard blasé des infirmières et autres membres du personnels ! Tous aimaient bien notre Miss Potter national pour sa gentillesse…quoi qu'elle était parfois glacial et fourbe…comme aujourd'hui. Mettant ça sur le fait qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, le personnel de l'hôpital ne fit plus attention aux vannes et coups fourrés. Cependant, lorsque la fin de soirée arriva, une urgence se déclara. Isabella et son interne étant les plus proches, c'est eux qu'on vint mander pour cette affaire. Bon sang de bonsoir ! Elle avait peut-être une formation du genre mais quand même, pourquoi se traînait un « boulet » pareil !? Se rendant en salle de soin, elle fut étonner de la perspicacité de son « élève » et le laissa faire. Sous ses airs « je m'en foutiste » et « bon parleur » il s'y connaissait le gamin ! En plus, elle souriait rien qu'à repenser au score de leur bataille verbale…Dark 4 / Potter 4 ! cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant !

Après une heure de soin et d'étude, ils purent sortir. Au dernier moment cependant, l'anglaise se retourna et déclara au jeune homme :

« Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part Dark ?

- Euh, volontiers…répondit-il une fois la surprise passée.

- Bien, dans ce cas, monte. »

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se glissa dans la voiture à la place passager. Il ne savait pas comment prendre l'invitation de sa « senseï » fut leur comportement respectif durant la journée. Mais voilà, il devait bien admettre qu'il la trouvait cool pour une médecin au mauvais caractère !

« Tu veux aller où ?

- Et bien…connaissez-vous le Red Dragon ? C'est un bar en plein centre ville…

- J'en ai entendu parler et je peux le situer…c'est là que tu te rend ?

- Disons que je dois y rejoindre quelqu'un.

- Bien, alors accroche toi ! »

Avant de laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre, la pro de la vitesse démarra au quart de tour avec une accélération impressionnante ! Non mais elle est dingue !? Elle va tuer quelqu'un en roulant aussi vite ???!!!! Help Me…la survivante est une folle cinglée à faire interner qui aime bien les voitures de course et sait s'en servir à son avantage ! Pourquoi je dit ça ? Tout simplement parce que le Red se trouve à une demi heure de voiture d'Eterna et qu'elle est arrivée en à peine 10 minutes chronos en main !!!!!

« Vous roulez plutôt vite pour un médoc…

- Oh c'est bon, on me l'a déjà dit !

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas avoir eu voter permis dans un pochette surprise ?

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir devenir stérile ? reprit-elle avec un regard fort explicite…

- Euh, sans façon… »

Dark 4 / Potter 5 ! YES ! Elle a gagné ! Passons, la seule chose que la jeune femme trouve à faire en cet instant, c'est offrir un de ses sourires de conquérante au pauvre petit interne…comme je le plaint ! ( je ment mais c'est pas grave ! ) Alors qu'il quittait la voiture de sa chef, le dragueur de service planta son étrange regard dans celui émeraude de la sorcière pour lui demander avec une voix taquine :

« Est-ce que la grande Potter est suffisamment courageuse pour faire une bringue d'enfer ce soir ?

- C'est à moi que tu parles de courage ? Non mais tu t'es regardé !?

- Justement…et en vous observant de prés je me demande comment vous ne pouvez pas avoir 30 ans !

- Que ? Tu l'auras voulu…je relève toujours un défi Dark… »

A peine cela fut-il dit qu'un sourire victorieux apparu sur les lèvres de l'apprentie médecin. Mais ce détail, Isabella est loin de l'avoir vu ! Pendant que la jeune femme garée sa voiture, le coureur de jupon se dirigé vers le videur et lui glissé deux ou trois mots à l'oreille. L'on pouvait voir les sourcils de ce dernier se froncé pour laisser échapper un soupir de lassitude…Dark ne changeait jamais !

« Alors Dark, tu ne veux plus aller faire la fête ?

- J'accepte mais appelle moi Alex ou Alexander…après tout, c'est mon prénom et cela serait mieux pour ton matricule de ne pas donner mon nom.

- Mon matricule ? Explique toi mieux que ça s'il te plait !

- Eh bien, tu comprendras si tu me suis ma jolie… »

Relevant le défi avec un sourire en coin, les deux « collègues » pénétrèrent dans l'étrange bar. Tout était tapissé de rouge de tel manière qu'on avait l'impression que les murs n'étaient que sang. Une enseigne de dragon, des plus réaliste d'ailleurs et ressemblant étrangement à un Magyar à Pointe, se trouvait derrière le comptoir où s'attelait trois femmes à la beauté éblouissante ! La piste de danse était aussi bondé que le comptoir…chose fort étonnante quand l'on sait qu'il était super dur d'avoir accès à ce lieu de boisson !

« Bienvenue au Red Dragon ! Suis-moi…j'vais te présenter à des amis ! » lui glissa Alexander avec sa voix suave et sensuel dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle savait en cet instant précis que toutes les nénettes de l'hosto aurait voulut être à sa place…mais le jeune homme la laissait de marbre…pourquoi ? Allez savoir, elle même ne comprenait pas tout aujourd'hui !

Suivant son étrange partenaire, la balafré (qui cachait sa cicatrice sous du fond de teint !) se retrouva rapidement devant le comptoir. Mais comment cela était-il possible ?! Il était super dur d'y avoir accès ! Quel était donc le tour de force qu'Alex venait de jouer…

« May ! J'te présente ma chef : Isabella ! Tu voudrais pas lui servir un verre s'te plait ?

- Pas de blem Alex ! Mais t'as intérêt de te grouiller si tu veux pas qu'elle t'explose ! T'es à la bourre !

- J'sais, j'ai eu une urgence à Eterna !

- Peut-être mais tu la connaît, elle s'en fout de tes raisons ! »

Isabella écoutait ce que se racontait les deux protagonistes dans le brouhaha ambiant. L'un comme l'autre était obligé d'hurler pour se faire entendre et cela devait les gonfler ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Alex passa derrière le comptoir et se dirigea vers une salle attenante au bar. Ne comprenant plus rien, Isa se fit apostropher par la fameuse May…

« Dit moi Isa ! Tu veux boire quoi ?! Je tiens à te prévenir…on sert de TOUS sauf de l'eau !

- Ok ! Dans ce cas, un verre de tequila !

- Tiens ! J'espère que cela te va !

- Thanks you…mais je te dois combien ?

- C'est gratos pour toi ! Après tout, quand Alex emmène du monde on peut bien lui faire cette faveur !

- J'aimerais savoir…c'est quoi exactement ce bar ?

- T'es sûre de vouloir le savoir ?

- Yes !

- Dans ce cas… »

A peine cela fut-il dit que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux monta sur le comptoir. En remarquant cela, l'autre fille aussi blonde que le soleil eut un sourire et grimpa. Les deux se mirent à danser comme pour échauffer la salle déjà bien hot ! Mais le clou du spectacle fut avec l'arrivé d'Alex ! Il était vêtu de vêtement en cuir noir moulant le rendant sexy à souhait ! Rapidement, il accompagna les deux danseuses dans les cris des clients…quand soudain, une voix se fit entendre à côté d'elle :

« Je te sert quoi ma belle ? »

A l'entente de cette voix, Isabella se retourna et tomba alors dans un océan d'or et de rouge…aussi intense que les flammes de l'enfer…

* * *

Sempaï est un titre que l'on donne à ses aînés et Senseï une appelation que l'on donne à ses professeurs...

Sinon, voici le chapitre 1 ! Il n'aura pas mit longtemps à arriver ! lol Mais bon, mon prologue n'aide pas trop donc...voili voilou !

Alors, qui est donc vraiment Alexander Dark ? A qui appartient l'océan d'or et de vermeille ? A vous de laisser des reviews si vous voulez la suite...car le chapitre deux et déjà aux trois-quarts écrits !

Thanks You ! Et, merci à celui qui m'a gentiment laisser une review !


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Lotus971

Nom : Autre vie, autres mœurs

Rating : …K pour le moment…

Genre : euh…on va dire General pour l'instant…avec une pointe d'Humour et de Drama quand même ! Sans oublier la Romance…(je sais, j'suis contradictoire ! Pas ma faute non-plus !)

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à J.K Rowling…enfin, pour le nom de famille Potter…vu que Ryry est une fille ! XD Alex et Hikarie m'appartiennent au même titre que les employées du Red Dragon !

Couple : HP/OC (attention ! C'est du YURI !!!)

Résumé : Si Harry Potter n'avait pas été un homme mais une femme ? Si, une fois ses études à Poudlard terminé et Voldemort exterminé, il ne se serait pas réfugié dans le monde moldu ? Aurait-il connu les plaisirs de la vie en compagnie de personnes aussi…mystérieuse qu'unique ? (Attention : YURI)

**Satan666Love** : Ravi que le lieu te plaise mon cher ! En espèrant que tu aimes aussi ce chapitre...

**Adenoide** : Et bien, Alex n'est pas payé pour être danseur donc…il fait ça pour le fun ! Rien de plus ne l'amuse que de s'exhiber donc, il en profite un max ! Quand à Isa…la guerre n'aide pas à être super souriante…Cependant, elle nous réserve bien des surprises !

**Dora Potter** : Lol ! La voilà la suite Dora ! Merci pour ta review !

**Blueyeshot3** : Désolé ! Je suis en retard ! J'avais dit que je posterais Mercredi 28 Février ou Mercredi 7 Mars au pire, mais bon...voici le chapitre 2...Même si le 3 est largement mieux !

**Niwa** : Mais voyons ma puce…c'est pas ma faute à moi si je fais des fautes d'orthographe ! Bon, j'avoue que certaines sont idiotes…mais bon, attend de connaître la suite ! Sinon, je vais lentement quand on sait ce qui va se passer par la suite…je vais TRES lentement…alors, imagine le désastre qui t'attend ! Surtout que je suis un peu comme mon jumeau...je fais du compact...sinon, cela fait un milliard de page et je me perd moi-même ! En épesèrant que ce chapitre te plaise ma chewie !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre étonnante ?

Un visage fin à la pâleur éblouissante. Des traits aristocratiques embellit par des yeux aussi envoûtant qu'étrange. La longue chevelure d'ébène aux reflets rouges sang et un maintient mêlant provocation et tentation…comment une telle créature pouvait-elle être humaine ?! A y regarder de prés, elle ressemblait étrangement à Alexander cette femme…Un peu trop d'ailleurs…

« Et oh ma jolie, t'es sourde ou muette ? »

Une voix douce et fluide comme un ruisseau mais pourtant si sarcastique et moqueuse que des frissons parcoururent le dos de notre sorcière fétiche. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette fille, mais une chose était sûre…elle venait de perdre ses moyens face à une moldue inconnu et, comble de l'ironie, ses joues venaient de joliment se teinter d'un rouge tomate ! Pourquoi ? Elle supposait que la gêne occasionnait en était responsable…tout du moins, c'est ce qu'Isa supposait !

« Euh…

- Voyons Hikarie ! La terrorise pas comme ça !

- J't'ai pas causé Alex ! Va reprendre ta danse sur le comptoir et laisse-moi aux affaires !

- Calme ! Après tout, j'suis là pour t'aider ma puce…en disant cela Alexander s'approcha plutôt lascivement de ce corps de déesse…et Isa ne put empêcher un frisson de jalousie lui parvenir ! Comment ce goujat pouvait-il agir ainsi !?

- C'est ça…et moi j'suis la fille du pape peut-être ?

- Et bien, non…t'es la fille de… »

Mais le jeune homme ne put jamais finir sa phrase ! Pourquoi ? La dîtes « fille du pape » venait de lui balancer un verre dans la figure ! Mais rapidement, une bouteille d'alcool ou deux puis un stock de canette suivirent le dit verre !!!!

« Et ! Mais ça fait mal !

- Rien à foutre ! Va danser et lâche moi les basques ou je te balance le micro-onde arrivé à la maison !!!!!! »

La moue mi boudeuse-mi amusée que fit Alex déclencha une vague de rire dans le bar ! Tous étaient habitués à l'éternel bataille que se livrait les deux grands manitous de ce bar au combien électrique ! Il n'y avait pas un jour sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se tapent dessus pour une broutille…et cette fois, c'était Isa la broutille !!!!

En parlant de cette-dernière, sa tête était définitivement IMPAYABLE ! Elle avait les yeux limite exorbité et hésitait entre rire un bon coups devant les bêtises de ces deux-là ou rester stoïque par pur respect. Finalement, lorsque son collègue reçut des livres de recettes sur le crâne, elle laissa l'hilarité la prendre ! Il fallait bien avouer que l'ambiance générale aidait à se lâcher et que tous avait l'air de se connaître…chose fort amusante d'ailleurs…

« Allez Hikarie-chan ! Alex est pas si méchant que ça…

- En tout cas, on sait qui porte le pantalon à la maison !

- Tss…ça s'voit que c'est pas vous qui devait calmer ce dingue.

- Exactement…je préfère m'occuper du dit dingue sur une bonne musique bien sensuelle ! déclara May avec un sourire assez…pervers ?

- Bande d'obsédé ! Dit moi, ô grand patron de cet abruti fini, que souhaites-tu boire dans mon humble bar ?

-Je serais tenter par un verre de whisky après ce remue-ménage. Répondit largement amusée notre survivante enfin décoincée et lâchée !

- Ok ! Et c'est partit pour une nuit de folie !

- Exactement donc, Key ! Balance la sauce ma puce ! » rajouta Alex pour le plus grand malheur de la barmaid !

Key était la disque jockey du bar ! Elle travaillait derrière la sono en compagnie d'un gars aussi blond que le blé. Il avait des yeux bleu pétillants de malice et de vie, contrairement à la fille aux yeux marron foncé et aux cheveux courts. Ces derniers étaient méchés de pourpre et de bordeaux…étrange mélange qui lui allait bien…

A la déclaration d'Alex, la fameuse Key commença à lancer une musique entraînante…une chanson de YUI nommée Merry Go Round ! Cette dernière faisait légèrement parlé d'elle à la radio nippone…et sa voix avait quelque chose de semblable à tout les chanteurs de musique pop ! Alexander quitta donc son perchoir, nickel comme un sous neuf malgré tout ce qui lui avait balancé dessus ! Traînant vers la piste de danse une ou deux jeunes filles, il commença à danser de manière suave et sensuelle qui en existait plus d'une…et plus d'un ! Un vrai aimant ce gars ! Pendant ce temps, Hikarie et May servait au bar mais voilà, Isa ne voulait quitter le comptoir…pourquoi ? Peut-être pour ne pas à avoir à stopper son matage dans les règles de l'art…et oui ! La survivante était en train de reluquer l'une des deux serveuses ! Plus précisément, elle était en train de mater la belle mais non moins étrange Hikarie ! Mais vous vous en doutiez j'imagine…sans compter que plusieurs idées, comme de la jalousie envers Alex qui paraissait si proche de la barmaid ou de l'envie pour un corps aussi parfait, lui traverser sans cesse l'esprit !

« Si tu veux mater Hikarie…fait le de manière plus discrète. Lui susurra une voix dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Fait pas l'innocente…mais je croyais que les femmes ne t'intéressait pas ! »

Piquant un far monumentale, Isa ne put rien faire d'autre que de bégayer…après tout, Alex pouvait se montrer très, mais très persuasif ! Rah ! Au diable ce mec ! Il fait vraiment chier avec ses commentaires ! Et c'est pas sa petite amie à lui ? Alors pourquoi il regarde notre Isa avec un sourire en coin ! Ah ! Je sais ! Cela fait Dark 5 / Potter 5 !!!! Merde ! Elle est mal Isa surtout quand on voit la réaction du danseur/interne…

Quoi qu'il en soit, la doc ne pouvait rester muette face à une telle affirmation de la part de son subordonné. En plus, comment pouvait-il rester aussi simplet alors que sa patronne reluquait la fille qui vivait avec lui ! A entendre les habitués, les deux vivaient sous le même toit…ils devaient donc être amants ou un truc du genre, non ? Aussi, la puce décida-t-elle d'y aller franchement :

« Mais mon cher…cela à l'air de vous amuser, n'est-ce pas votre compagne pourtant ? »

Un mot pour décrire Alex, un seul et unique mot : HEBETE !!! Il ne croyait pas ce que ses oreilles venaient d'entendre, aussi mit-il un temps fou à répondre ! Voyant l'air d'ahuri sur la tête de son unique danseur, Hikarie s'approcha d'eux et eut le choc de sa vie en entendant la suite !

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? Hikarie est ma jumelle ! Pas ma femme !!!

- Ah oui ? Et les commentaires qui se faufilent entre les clients ?

- Mais ce ne sont que des délires ! Rien de plus ! T'as l'esprit dérangé ! T'es sûre d'être médecin ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par là le gamin ?

- Que t'es un drôle de « génie » pour penser ce genre de chose…cela dérangerait-il sa seigneurie Potter ?

- Oh mais loin de là, M.Dark…vu que si je suis une imbécile, je n'ose pas imaginer à quel état de votre existence vous êtes ! Même une larve doit-être plus évolué que vous…quel tristesse…

- Comm…

- ASSEZ ! Alex, tu la fermes. Sinon, jolie répartie ma belle…mais un conseil, bâillonne-le s'il est trop insistant… »

Vous l'aurez comprit, Hikarie venait tout juste d'empêcher la dispute de se prolonger redorant le score de Miss Potter à 6, alors que celui de Mister Dark resté de 5…Quel dommage pour lui…Mais bon, il commençait à être tard, un peu trop tard. Aussi, les clients désertaient-ils de telle manière que bientôt, une musique douce passa permettant aux deux Disques jockeys de se reposaient…May, quand à elle, discutait de chose et d'autre en compagnie d'Alexander, tout en rangeant des verres par-ci par-là. Mais le plus étrange, c'était probablement la présence d'Isa. Cette dernière ne faisait absolument pas partit de leur staff, alors, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas virer de la boîte ?! Hikarie était dans son bureau quand notre sorcière commença à s'en allait…

« Hep ! Attend ma belle ! »

C'était la voix grave et sensuelle d'Hikarie qui l'appeler, aussi, se retourna-t-elle avec sa félinité légendaire…

« Oui ?

- J'aimerais savoir s'il était possible que tu libère mon frère plus tôt demain. Le connaissant, il va venir à la dernière heure et mes clients vont pas apprécier de manquer son spectacle…chose qui ne s'est pas faites aujourd'hui…tu pourrais ?

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire mais…pourquoi moi ? Navrée, mais j'apprécie pas vraiment ton frangin, et je ne te connaît pas.

- Tu ne l'apprécie pas ? Navrée, mais le mensonge ne marche pas avec moi, t'adore taquiner et casser mon frère ! Avoue-le au moins ma belle.

- Tss…dans ce cas, quel est ton nom ?

- Hikarie, Dark Hikarie. Mais au fait, comment dois-je appeler la cheftaine de mon frangin ? Ma belle ? Mon ange ? Ou la créature de dieu a un nom ?

- Isabella Potter…mais je préfère de loin Isa. Sinon, dit à cet idiot de ne pas être à la bourre ! Cela m'est réservée… »

Sur ces simples paroles, Isa quitta le bar pour rentrer à son appartement…Une fois sur le palier de ce dernier, elle nota à quel point sa journée avait été bouleversée. Le matin encore, elle s'était faîte à l'idée de dormir sous de la paperasse ou alors, voir arriver un cas médicale des plus géantisime ! Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver avec un interne et passer la soirée avec lui. Seulement, plus que lui, c'était sa sœur qui intriguait notre survivante.

Donnant à manger à son chat, tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle d'eau, la survivante se posa des questions quand à ce qu'elle avait ressentit. Une sorte d'énergie enveloppait les jumeaux…comme une aura magique mais de manière moins vaste…de manière, maîtrisée…Plongeant dans son bain chaud aux mille odeurs, la jeune femme laissa vagabonder son esprit. Quelque chose clochait chez ces deux-là, comme un secret, un mystère, un passé lourd qu'ils ne voulaient pas dévoiler…étrange mais bon, sa curiosité était piquée à vif, et rien ne la changerait ! Potter un jour, Potter toujours !

Quittant son bain et enfilant un peignoir, notre belle damoiselle fut étonner de voir un hiboux à sa fenêtre. Les sorts d'intrasabilité avaient été mit en place…alors, comment le rapace pouvait-il se trouvait ici bon sang de bonsoir ?! Ouvrant la fenêtre, la jeune femme laissa entrer le Grand Duc pour observer la lettre accrochait à sa patte…Ce sceau ! Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille ! Aussi, s'empara-t-elle de la lettre pour aussitôt la jeter ! Elle n'avait pas tout quitter pour de nouveau se retrouver plonger en plein cœur de la magie ! Alors, pourquoi cette personne essayait-elle encore de la joindre ? Elle savait mieux que personne pourquoi Isa s'était exiler, non ?! Soupirant, notre jeune femme se calma tout en éteignant chaque lumière pour ainsi s'allonger et se laisser envahir par la torpeur de la nuit…

* * *

Bon, le premier qui me dit : "C'est pas un peu court ?" je le tabasse...

Alex : T'es de mauvaise humeur toi...

Lotus : Qui ne le serais pas après avoir été privé d'ordi sans même une explication plausible ?

Alex : Moi bien entendu !

Lotus : C'est ça...t'en pense quoi Hikarie ?

Hikarie : C'est un dingue, alors, j'ai arrêté de penser sur chauqe affaire ayant rapport avec son nom !

Alex : Vous avez pas fini de me descendre ?

Hikarie et Lotus : NON ! ¤air innocent¤

Alex : Tsss…bande de traîtres !

Lotus : Mais oui, mais oui…en attendant, des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir ! lol


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Lotus971

**Nom** : Autre vie, autres mœurs

**Rating** : …K pour le moment…

**Genre** : euh…l'on va dire General pour l'instant…avec une pointe d'Humour et de Drama quand même ! Sans oublier la Romance…(je sais, j'suis contradictoire ! Pas ma faute non-plus !) Au fait ! L'action/Aventure arrivera dans le futur ! Je vais pas laisser ça comme ça non plus !

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à J.K Rowling…enfin, pour le nom de famille Potter…vu que Ryry est une fille ! XD Alex et Hikarie m'appartiennent au même titre que les employées du Red Dragon !

**Couple** : HP/OC (attention ! C'est du YURI)

**Résumé** : Si Harry Potter n'avait pas été un homme mais une femme ? Si, une fois ses études à Poudlard terminé et Voldemort exterminé, il ne se serait pas réfugié dans le monde moldu ? Aurait-il connu les plaisirs de la vie en compagnie de personnes aussi…mystérieuse qu'unique ? (Attention : YURI et UA)

**Note** : Bon, j'suis ENCORE à la bourre…mais au moins, vous avez mon chapitre ! Non ?

Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

_**Niwa :**_ Pour le "e"...plein toi à ton petit copain ! C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je mette un "e" à la fin d'Hikari...cela me dérangeait aussi et je croit que je vais tout éditer sans le "e" lol

**_Aralicia : _**Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue avoir des problèmes de langues, et le fait de ne pas avoir de Béta n'aide pas...Sinon, j'ai essayé de me limiter en point d'exclamation, mais j'avoue que j'ai un blem avec eux...je les aimes un petit peu trop "

**_Elial Imlaris :_** Tu as raison, C'est un Isa-Hikarie ! Pour le jeu Dark/Potter...c'est partit d'un trip mais bon, cela m'amuse...surtout maintenant qu'une autre personne rentre dans la danse...

**_Satan666Love : _**Merci Satan, et encore désolé pour le temps que celui-ci aussi aura prit...mais bon, j'ai l'ordinateur plus souvent pendant les vacances comme en ce moment...

**_Touraz : _**Ah...It's The Question Touraz-san ! Disons que tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre ¤niark niark¤ lol

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 3 : Drôle de Journée…ou comment briser la monotonie d'une vie !

La routine, vous connaissez ? Je demande car c'est la sensation qui s'insinuait dans les veines de notre charmante médecin nommée Isabelle Potter. Une nouvelle fois, la sensation de se réveiller, de se laver, de s'habiller et de prendre ses clés après avoir nourrit le chat, pour partir travailler lui revint. Depuis prés de 3 ans c'était cette routine qu'elle vivait, elle dont la vie n'avait toujours été qu'actions, entraînements, complots, combats et acharnements…voilà qu'elle vivait une vie calme et simple comme n'importe qui…

Soudain, son regard croisa son reflet dans une vitre prés de l'entrée…Ses yeux…leur teinte semblait déchu depuis CE jour…depuis qu'elle était devenue une meurtrière…Depuis qu'elle avait assassiné Lord Voldemort ! Soupirant, notre jeune sorcière secoua la tête comme pour oublier ces pensées anciennes et maladives. Mieux valait pour elle d'apprendre à se construire un avenir…Oublier le passé ? Elle espérait un jour y arrivait…peut-être ce Dark pourra-t-il l'aider à cela ? Qui sait…

« Hana-chan…j'y vais ! Ne casse rien ma puce… » murmura la survivante en laissant une dernière caresse sur le doux pelage de son chat…

S'installant confortablement dans sa voiture, elle arriva en un temps record devant l'hôpital…bien évidemment, elle était ENCORE en retard ! Bon sang, jamais à l'heure la gamine ! C'est bien parce qu'elle était talentueuse et efficace qu'ils la laissaient faire…Bon avouons que les inspecteurs n'étaient pas vraiment ravi de poiroter quand elle les laissait en plan, alors qu'elle devait passer des tests selon ses capacités ! Passons ces détails, Ô combien insignifiant, pour en revenir à…

« Hoy ! Cela te prend souvent d'être à la bourre comme ça ?!

- A la bourre ? Mais voyons…il n'est que 10H03 mon chou…

- 10H03 ! Et vous n'embaucher pas à 8H00 par hasard ?

- Tss…se ne sont que des détails…la vie est douce et agréable, pourquoi ne pas la prendre du bon côté Alex-kun ?

- Je rêve…vous m'interdissez d'être en retard et vous, vous arrivez avec plus de 2H de retard ?!!? Mais c'est quoi ce brin ?!

- Navrée d'être une femme qui a besoin d'attention et de soin tout particulier mon cher ami.

- De soin particulier ? Vous voulez intégrer la section « asile » de l'hosto ?

- Voyons, cette section n'est guère suffisante ! Elle ne permet même pas de vous y faire interner ! Alors imaginé !

- Vous voulez dire quoi par là ?

- C'est à moi de savoir et à vous de trouver mon beau… »

Et sur ces paroles mystérieuses, notre superbe survivante laissa le bel éphèbe en plan pour rejoindre son bureau. Et oui, le score repartait à zéro que déjà, on pouvait commencer à recompter ! Dark 0/Potter 1 ! Quel merveilleux début de journée…même le chef de service ne pourrait lui ôter sa joie ! Euh…vous étiez obligé de le faire entrer maintenant ?

« Isabella-san ! Je passe sur votre retard mais vous avez des patients à gérer ! Voici les dossiers…et ne traîner pas avec…ce n'est pas à votre interne de tout faire, vous devez le supervisé ! N'oubliez pas…

- Haï Haï…Tatsumaki-san.

- Bien, je m'attend au mieux de votre part… »

Rah ! C'est bien ma veine ! Me voilà obligé de gérer des cas mineurs avec cet interne ! Le boxon !!! Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! Si seulement la vie pouvait être plus simple…pensées qui se bousculent et déferlent dans l'esprit de notre dulcinée alors qu'Alexander prend place dans le bureau une fois le supérieur sortit…

« Il vous voulez quoi le vieux ?

- Rien de bien intéressant…allons faire ses SUPERBES visites, veux-tu ?

- Si madame à décider de travailler, je n'y vois aucun problème… »

Isa n'étant pas d'humeur à répondre, Alexander n'accentua pas sa phrase, bien que l'ironie et le sarcasme était coulant dans ses propos. Ainsi, l'on en revient à 1 partout ! Se guidant à travers les couloirs, les visites furent simple…des gens se pointant aux urgences pour un « oui » ou pour un « non »…Certains n'avaient rien d'autre qu'une petite toux, mais il fallait bien les traiter sans leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient indésirable…Dur tâche qu'elle refilait gentiment à Alex !

Ce dernier ne disait rien. Quand on lui demandait comme il trouvait Isabella en tant qu'instructrice, il souriait mystérieusement…cachant avec dextérité ses pensées et son jeu. Il s'amusait…Isa le considérant déjà comme un médecin et non comme un interne. La plupart des autres « senseï » refilaient les salles corvées à leurs élèves, sans autres idées en tête. Ils ne les laissaient pas étudier des cas de maladies ou pousser des suggestions…et en ça, le jeune homme était ravi d'être avec la femme la plus « space » de l'hôpital ! Pour elle, c'était les visites bénignes qui étaient des corvées…alors, elle les filait à Alex tout en surveillant ce qu'il disait et faisait, le tout, un café à la main ! La liberté…les patients croyaient même qu'Isa était son interne ! Vous imaginez ?! Le Pur Bonheur !

« Ano, senseï…

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi me laissez-vous faire tout ça à votre place ? Je suis interne, et à en croire les autres…leurs profs ne donnent que des tâches comme « servir le thé » ou alors « signer les papiers »…Alors, pourquoi me laissez travailler comme ça ?

- Tu veux être médecin, non ?

- Oui mais…

- Alors dit toi que sans ça, tu passeras des siècles avant de trouver ton sujet de thèse…et je te veux pas dans mes pattes jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

- Faut dire que vous êtes déjà d'un âge avancé…

- Hum, comme si les ragots d'un gamin atteint de libido aggravait m'atteignait ! Revient quand tu seras entré dans l'école des Adultes mon chou… »

Sur ce, Isabella sortit avec son score de 2 points tout en débarrassant son plateau repas…et le glissant sur le compte d'Alexander ! Le jeune interne n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…cette femme…ELLE NE MANQUAIT PAS DE TOUPE !!! Mettre son plateau repas sur son compte ! Manquait plus que ça ! Quittant le réfectoire, non sans un soupir blasé, l'interne partit…alors que ses yeux étincelaient de fierté et un sourire discret prenait place sur ses lèvres…Isa le formait réellement, pas comme ces autres charlatans ! Suivant sa « chef » dans les couloirs, ils firent deux ou trois autres consultations quand ils arrivèrent à la dernière de la journée…enfin !

Ouvrant la porte du dernier box où ils avaient un consultation « urgente » Alexander soupira…il devrait aller bosser chez sa sœur après…dodo…voilà ce qu'il souhaitait avec la journée qu'Isa lui avait filé ! Qui plus est, ils auraient refilé ce patient à d'autre…si ce dernier n'était pas un anglais ne connaissant pas le Japonais ! Mais non…les gens visitaient des pays sans connaître la langue…bien couillon la situation, non ? Mais cela pousserait Isabella ç bosser un peu, Alexander n'aimant pas parler Anglais…trop de mauvais souvenirs…

« Yo ! Je suis l'interne Alexander Dark…je vais m'occuper de vous.

- Interne ? Navré, mais j'ai besoin d'un VRAI médecin et non d'un sous-fifre…

- Savez que vous m'êtes assigné comme patient et que je suis tout aussi compétent que n'importe quel autre médecin ! Sans compter que vous m'avez l'air bien en forme… »

Le ton employé par l'anglais était froid, hautain et acerbe. C'était ENERVANT ! Alexander détestait cela…surtout que ce gars, bien que canon comme un dieu, n'avait pas l'air bien malade…contrairement à d'autres…Mais voilà, la porte s'ouvrit enfin laissant entrer Isabella…en plein mot croisé ! Elle n'a rien de mieux à faire celle là !??

« Isabella-senseï…

-T'en auras mit du temps Potter…

-Draco ? Co…Comment…

-Si tu lisais ton courrier, tu saurais peut-être comment ! »

Alexander ne comprenait plus tout là ! Sa « chef » connaissait ce petit blond aux courbes bien sensuelles, à la démarche fière, l'allure noble et envoûtante…bon, l'appel à la luxure ! Sa supérieur hiérarchique connaît le plus beau spécimen de sexe masculin qu'il n'a jamais vu ! Le Must ! Vous croyez qu'elle lui laisserai pour une nuit ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ?

- J'aurais penser que le temps t'aurais rendu plus intelligente Potter…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je m'emmerderais pour un petit con peroxydé dans ton genre.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais pourtant que le « petit con peroxydé » était des plus…intéressant dans un lit…

- Dans ce cas, sache que tu ne voles guère plus haut.

- C'est vrai ! Sa seigneurie Potter à tout laissé tomber…son passé n'est plus à l'ordre du jour ! Quelle tragédie !

- Mon passé, ne concerne personne d'autre que moi Malefoy, alors maintenant, DEGAGE de mon lieu de travail…

- Bien bien, si la vie de moldu te convient…malgré ce qu'il se trame contre toi… »

A peine cela fut-il dit que le blond se glissa vers la sortie, frôlant Isa et disparaissant comme…par magie ? Alexander n'en croyait pas ses yeux…ce gars et Isa se connaissait, jusque là, pas de problème…mais la discutions paraissait bizarre, extrêmement bizarre…comme si, tout était dit par sous-entendu et non directement…Bon, Ok, il en avait prit plus sur sa chef que jamais auparavant, mais quand même ! Ces quoi cette histoire de « moldus » ? Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…mais quoi ?!

« Alexander !

- Euh…Hum ?

- Tu peux partir, Hikarie te voulait tôt au Red…sur ce, bonne soirée… »

Alors, là, c'était le comble ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Même s'ils ne travaillaient ensemble que depuis deux jours…Alex avait clairement comprit que si la jeune femme arrivait tard…elle repartait tard ! C'était un fait qu'il avait constaté la veille, et d'après le reste de l'équipe médical…c'était toujours ainsi ! Or, là voilà qui débauchait à des horaires convenables ?

Quittant son « lieu de travail » Alexander repartit les idées embrouillées…alors qu'il était prés à embarqué Isa au Red…mais qui était ce blondinet ?! Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment ses affaires…quoique, les sous-entendus lui rappelait une certaine affaire de son passé qu'il ne souhaitait qu'oublier…Cependant, maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant son second « lieu de travail » notre bel éphèbe eut un soupir et murmura ceci, avant d'entrer dans la boîte…

« Oh et puis merde, c'est pas mes affaires tout ça… »

Lorsqu'il arriva, les clients se déchaînèrent et il en oublia son idée de parler de toute cette histoire à sa jumelle…mais voilà, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Isa n'était pas partit tout de suite après lui, comme il se l'imaginait…En effet, en retournant à son bureau, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que le serpentard l'y attendait avec un air résolu…lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme cela !

« Malefoy…je croyais t'avoir dit de dégager le plancher…

- Certes, mais tu me connais Potter…je n'obéit pas aux moins que rien et aux lâches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ma position Malefoy ?! RIEN ! Alors dégage !!!! hurla notre jeune femme alors qu'elle perdait légèrement le contrôle de ses sentiments…

- Hum…Décidément, tu ne changes pas… dit-il de sa voix dédaigneuse et traînante. Je dois absolument te parler d'avoir qui te concernes, ou plutôt, qui NOUS concerne.

- J'en ai rien à foutre Malefoy ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?! Le monde sorcier n'est plus mon monde ! »

Tout en disant cela, Isa avait commencé à se diriger vers la sortie, pour ainsi laisser le blond en plan. Mais voilà, elle n'avait probablement pas prévu que le jeune homme la rattrape par le poignet pour lui lancer froidement :

« Tu crois que la guerre est véritablement finie Potter ? Ce n'est pas parce que La Sauveuse a débarrassé le pays du Seigneur Des Ténèbres que les adeptes de ce fou se sont calmés…Ils savent que tu te trouves au Japon, la seule chose qu'ils ignorent…c'est dans quelle ville tu te trouves… »

La courte tirade de l'ex-espion de l'ordre du Phœnix calma Isabella dans sa grande envie de se casser de suite. Les mangemorts…mais, elle ne les craignait pas ! Cependant, quelque chose dans le regard de Draco lui indiqua qu'il ne lui disait pas tout…Que se passait-il dans le monde magique pour que son plus grand rival, ex-amant et pire ennemi ne vienne la retrouver en plein cœur de la mégalopole Tokyoïte !?

« Allons ailleurs pour en parler, cela sera plus simple…Tu es logé où ?

- Dans un hôtel plutôt banale dans le cœur de la ville…on ira parler là-bas, c'est plus sécurisé que chez toi…

- Mon appartement est sous Fidelita, Malefoy…on peut très bien s'y rendre !

- Potter…ne m'énerve pas plus que cela…je te paye déjà le repas, considères que c'est un grand pas. »

Laissant échapper un soupir face au comportement égocentrique et orgueilleux de Draco, la sauveuse consentit à suivre le blondinet. Attrapant son manteau en cuir noir, elle quitta donc l'hôpital d'Eterna sous le regard étrange de ses collègues…qui se demandaient vraisemblablement qui était ce beau mec anglais ! Les pauvres…si seulement ils savaient !! o

Prenant place dans la voiture de la médecin, l'héritier Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de distribuer des remarques acerbes sur la marque de la pauvre voiture…qui n'était pas assez luxueuse à son goût ! S'en suivit une discussion du genre

« Décidément Potter, toujours aussi mauvais goût !

- Ah oui ? Je me désole donc de te compter dedans…

- Je suis le seul bon choix que tu n'es jamais fait en matière d'amant Potter, et je vois que tu aurais besoin de conseil quand aux idées de luxe…

- Comme si tout le monde voulait vivre d'argent, de strass et de paillettes… »

Et cela dura dans ce style sur tout le chemin menant à l'hôtel de la Némésis personnel d'Isabella Potter ! Elle qui trouvait chiant Alexander…elle était servit avec Draco ! Cela se voyait clairement lequel des deux avaient le plus d'entraînement en sa compagnie…car ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait encore eu le dernier mot ! Soudain, stoppant la voiture, Isa resta légèrement interdite sous la sourire narquois et vainqueur de l'aristocrate…

« Un petit hôtel, hein ?

- Tu t'attendais à quoi Potter ? Un truc minable qui tombe en ruine ?

- Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à tout, sauf à L'hôtel 4 étoiles du pays !

- Je suis et resterai un Malefoy, Potter… »

Et sans un mot de plus ils entrèrent dans le palace qui leur faisait face…De suite, diverses personnes s'attelèrent à les servires convenablement alors qu'Isa fut entraîner dans la suite royale de l'hôtel. Elle était MERVEILLEUSE ! Ce mot étant le seul qui pouvait convenir…mais s'il restait euphémisme…Notre ami Serpentard commanda alors un repas tout en se mettant à son aise…la discussion allait pouvoir commencer, une fois les mondanités passées.

« Alors Potter…pourquoi être partit juste après l'avoir tué ?

- Pourquoi serais-je resté Malefoy ?

- Tu avais tes amis…

- Mes amis ?! Ne me fait pas rire Malefoy ! coupa-t-elle avec hargne. Tu as toi-même remarqué leur comportement vis-à-vis de moi après la mort de Sirius…Je n'étais qu'une arme qui les débarrasserait de Voldemort et les sauverait du grand méchant loup ! »

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce. Et oui, l'ancien espion se rappelait la conversation qu'il avait surprise une fois entre la belette et la sang-de-bourbe. Ils parlaient alors d'Isabella dans son dos, comme si elle était la clé de tout. Mais voilà, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne s'était soucié de savoir si la jeune femme avait besoin d'aide ou non. Ses crises de nerfs où elle avait besoin d'aide…eux, il la rejetait quand cela arrivait en disant que c'était énervant à supporter !

Tout les membres de l'ordre agissait ainsi, d'après ce qu'Isa lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient devenus amants. A l'exception de Remus Lupin, les jumeaux Weasley, Severus Snape et…lui…Draco Malefoy. Mais voilà, lors d'un raid de mangemort sur le chemin de traverse…les jumeaux avaient perdus la vie et depuis lors, les Weasley en avait tous voulu à Isa de ne pas avoir été au chemin ce jour-là pour empêcher cette mort. Encore des morts que la jeune femme avait sur la conscience à cause d'idiots ! Moi, j'vous l'dit, je choppe les Weasley…je les massacre allégrement !

Remus Lupin et Severus Snape…les deux avaient perdu la vie lors de la bataille final en protégeant Isabella. Cependant, Draco aussi avait été blessé, au point qu'on avait voulu le déclarer mort alors qu'il était seulement dans le coma ! Ben oui, seul Isabella et Dumbledore savait qu'il était espion, sans oublier Severus…Et voilà que sur les trois, l'un meurt, l'autre disparaît et le dernier…le laisse dans ses emmerdes ?!

« Je ne te demande pas de revenir en Angleterre, après tout, moi-même je ne peux m'y rendre.

- Comment cela ?

- Je suis un Mangemort aux yeux de tous Potter !

- Mais, le vieux fou sait que tu es espion, non ?

- Bien sûr, mais cela lui foulerait la cheville que de le déclarer…cela m'a tout de même permis de savoir ce qui se trame dans l'ombre, contre toi.

- Je t'écoute… »

La jeune femme avait le regard d'un sérieux implacable. Rien ne transparaissait de ses sentiments sur son visage pâle et élégant. La finesse se mêlait à une étrange froideur qui ne faisait guère disparaître la douceur caractéristique d'Isabella. Elle était belle, et une aura de puissance se faisait sentir chez elle…la, la survivante, sauveuse du monde sorcier, montrait qu'elle valait son titre !

« Bien…il faut que tu saches que… »

* * *

**Lotus :** Et voilà ! Enfin le chapitre trois !!! ¤fait la danse de la victoire !¤ 

**Alex : **¤Tout content¤ Yes ! J'ai pas prit trop de vent !!! Le bonheur !!!!!

**Hikarie :** snif snif...j'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre...naze da ?

**Lotus :** Ben, il me fallait bien introduir ce gentil et adorbale petit blondinet, non ?

**Draco :** En parlant de "blondinet"...c'est quoi ce surnom ? "Petit con peroxydé" ?! Non mais ça va pas ?!

**Lotus :** Je trouve que cela a un certain charme...

**Alex :** Ne t'inquiéte pas Dray-chou...Je saurais m'occuper de toi...

**Draco :** ¤regarde les idées de l'auteur écrite sur une feuille...devient plus pâle que de normal¤ Oh My GOD !

**Hikarie, Alex et Lotus :** T'en veux un pour ton anniversaire Dray-chou ?!

**Isa :** Bon, si vous voulez sauver Draco, voici un petit sondage :

_Taper 1 :_ si vous voulez un couple Draco-Alexander

_Taper 2 :_ si vous voulez un Draco-Blaise (et oui, le meilleur ami de Dray...je compte bien le mettre dans l'histoire si vous le voulez avec Dray-kun...)

_Taper 3 :_ si vous voulez un Draco-Blaise-Alexander !

_Taper 4 :_ si vous avez d'autres propositions...lol

**Lotus :** Donc...lâcher des reviews ! Car un Yaoï peut toujours se retrouver intégrer dans un Yuri ! lol

**Toute la petite bande :** Merci d'avance !!!!!!!!


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Lotus971

Auteur : Lotus971

Nom : Autre vie, autres mœurs

Rating : …K pour le moment…

Genre : euh…l'on va dire General pour l'instant…avec une pointe d'Humour et de Drama quand même ! Sans oublier la Romance…(je sais, j'suis contradictoire ! Pas ma faute non-plus !) Au fait ! L'action/Aventure arrivera dans le futur ! Je vais pas laisser ça comme ça non plus !

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à J.K Rowling…enfin, pour le nom de famille Potter…vu que Ryry est une fille ! XD Alex et Hikarie m'appartiennent au même titre que les employées du Red Dragon !

Couple : HP/OC (attention ! C'est du YURI)

Résumé : Si Harry Potter n'avait pas été un homme mais une femme ? Si, une fois ses études à Poudlard terminé et Voldemort exterminé, il ne se serait pas réfugié dans le monde moldu ? Aurait-il connu les plaisirs de la vie en compagnie de personnes aussi…mystérieuse qu'unique ? (Attention : YURI et UA)

Note : Bon, je suis retombé sur ce chapitre par hasard, en classant mes dizaines de centaine de dossiers et fichiers. Après relecture, j'ai décidé de poursuivre ma fic. Enfin, je risque de re-poster les premiers chapitres plus tard, au vu des nombreuses fautes d'ortho que j'ai repéré ! Au passage, je cherche une bêta ' lol

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Fin du chapitre précédent :**

« Je ne te demande pas de revenir en Angleterre, après tout, moi-même je ne peux m'y rendre.

- Comment cela ?

- Je suis un Mangemort aux yeux de tous Potter !

- Mais, le vieux fou sait que tu es espion, non ?

- Bien sûr, mais cela lui foulerait la cheville que de le déclarer…cela m'a tout de même permis de savoir ce qui se trame dans l'ombre, contre toi.

- Je t'écoute… »

La jeune femme avait le regard d'un sérieux implacable. Rien ne transparaissait de ses sentiments sur son visage pâle et élégant. La finesse se mêlait à une étrange froideur qui ne faisait guère disparaître la douceur caractéristique d'Isabella. Elle était belle, et une aura de puissance se faisait sentir chez elle…la survivante, la sauveuse du monde sorcier, montrait qu'elle valait son titre !

« Bien…il faut d'abord que tu saches que… »

Chapitre 4 : Quand on Apprend les Nouvelles.

Le jeune aristocrate avait stoppé sa phrase, comme s'il éprouvait le soudain besoin de chercher ses mots. La jeune femme en face de lui allait probablement péter une durite alors…mieux valait y aller mollo comme on dit !

« T'attend quoi ? L'apocalypse ?

- Tss…Voldemort n'était pas seul dans son entreprise.

- Hein ? Là, je ne crois pas te suivre.

- Une autre personne, un mec que l'on nomme Koorime est soudainement apparu. Il recrute parmi les anciens mangemorts mais aussi, parmi les mercenaires.

- Koorime ? Mais…c'est le nom des princesses des glaces ! Des démones pour être précise.

- Comment ?

- Mythe japonais. Je me suis instruite sur la culture du coin on va dire…

- Cela explique pas mal de chose alors…

- Comme ? Je n'aime pas vraiment tourné autour du peau Dray ! Tu m'as fait quitter mon boulot pour me parler embrouille, alors : ACCOUCHE !

- Accoucher ? Tu pourrais m'y aider, non ? N'es-tu pas médecin Potter ?

- Va te faire mettre Drake, je suis spécialiste en diagnostic et non pas gynéco ou pédiatre ! Qui plus est, je t'imagine bien en fille avec les cheveux long le ventre rond…c'est intéressant… »

Et c'est repartit…au lieu de parler franchement et d'en finir avec cette conversation, les voilà en train de se disputer comme des gamins de cinq ans qu'on a privé d'un jouet ! Vive la vie ! Mais bon, ces détails sont réels intérêt sont, plus ou moins, la preuve que peu de chose à changer. Il est logique de penser que leur chicane finirait rapidement, et cela arriva…par une remarque acérée de la brune.

« Bon, reprenons. Ce « Koorime » serait lié à une sorte de secte, ou de culte. Voldemort l'aurait rencontré dans sa jeunesse, et c'est auprès de lui qu'il aurait acquit la puissance que nous avons tous redouté.

- Il est donc plus puissant que Face de Serpent ? Génial ! Et en quoi cela me concerne ?

- En quoi ? Bon sang, tu as tué celui qui devait l'aider à obtenir l'Angleterre, et donc, gagner des forces supplémentaires pour conquérir la planète !

- Donc, j'ai tué un Sociopathe-Mégalomane-Attardé-à-Face-de-Serpent, pour voir sortir de l'ombre un autre encore plus exubérant ? Sublime, d'autre bonne nouvelle dans ce genre ?

- Et bien, rien si ce n'est qu'ils savent que tu es quelque part à Tokyo.

- … »

Un silence pesant fit son apparition. Portant sa main à son visage, Isa se pinça l'arête du nez, réfléchissant à tous ce que ces informations incluaient sur son train-train quotidien. Certes, son appartement est sous fidelita, mais le fait que Draco l'ai retrouvé sans trop de problème incluse une faille. Qui plus est, seul son appart' est ciblé par le sortilège, elle : non.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Le nom « Potter » n'est pas bien courant…et signaler une « Isabella Potter » au Japon, si on s'est où chercher, permet bien des choses.

- Mon dossier est confidentiel et placé aux mains des « Scelleurs » du Ministère de la Magie Nippon. Leur service est bien plus sécurisé que celui de nos « Langues-de-Plombs ».

- Oui…Mais je te l'ai dit, non ? Je suis resté dans le monde des Ombres à cause de Dumbledore. Dans ce milieu, une rumeur peut prendre toute son ampleur, et si on sait l'exploiter…elle peut devenir une information sûre et pleine de force. Tu aurais dût faire changer ton nom pour brouiller les pistes…

- Impossible. Le Ministère Nippon a refusé ma demande. »

Durant leur discussion, ils avaient alternés leur repas et leur sujet de conversation. Ayant désormais terminé le dîner, le silence était retombé sur la chic table du restaurant. Soudain, Isa se leva de table, faisant sursauter notre petit Dragon. Sous lui laisser le temps de protester, elle le prit par la manche et déclara :

« Viens, on va se changer les idées !

- Comment ? »

La sorcière ne prit aucunement le temps de répondre à l'aristocrate déchu. Alors que ce dernier avait tout juste le temps de faire signe de mettre le repas sur sa note, il fut entraîné à l'extérieur et traîné vers un quartier. Il s'agissait du quartier de Ginza, celui où se regroupent les boîtes de nuit et les bars.

Dans une des ruelles, on pouvait voir plusieurs jeunes et une étrange enseigne de Dragon. A la vue de cette dernière, l'héritier Malefoy regarda la dernière des Potter avec scepticisme avant de lui demander :

« Tu comptes m'emmener où là ?

- Oh, il s'agit d'une boîte que mon Interne m'a fait découvrir. Idéal pour se changer les idées…et au vu des nouvelles, je VEUX me changer les idées.

- Ton interne ? Tu veux parler du morveux a la langue bien pendu ?

- Oui…J'avoue qu'il est très vifs et amusant comme gamin. En fait, il te ressembles étrangement…

- Humpf, je suis unique Potter, ne l'oublie pas.

- C'est ce que tu dis… »

C'est alors que le videur vit Isa, et surtout, la reconnue. Alex' avait été clair au sujet de la femme médecin, après tout, il s'agissait de sa patronne. Leur faisant signe, les deux purent passer sans le moindre problème, sous les yeux rageurs de la foule. Saluant le videur, la survivante soupira en voyant Draco faire le paon. Décidément…il ne changera jamais celui-là. Enfin, ils étaient désormais en plein cœur de la boîte. La musique en vogue résonnait dans la salle, les gens dansaient et se déchaîner sur la piste. Et sur le bar…le déhanchement endiablée d'un jeune homme : Alexander.

« Tu es sûre qu'il s'agit d'un médecin ?

- Il bosse ici à mi-temps.

- Tu appelles ça un travail ?

- Cela vous dérange ? »


End file.
